Wedding Bells
by Scars and Cigarettes
Summary: Light's marrying Misa and her twin brother Mello meets a mysterious man at the bachelor party whom he can't stop thinking about. Will Mello pursue him or give up before it's started? MattxMello AU! Please R&R!:  Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mihael Keehl was a very happy man, albeit with a temper problem. He was single out of sheer choice (and the fact everyone thought he was female, so noone would respond, but he wouldn't tell _anyone _that) and shared a rather large apartment with his twin sister, Misa Amane Keehl. Due to the fact that Misa was an internationally-famous model, she had legally dropped her surname so only her forename and middle-name remained (she thought it was more 'glamorous').

Mihael has a nickname used only by his sister, and her boyfriend Light Yagami (which our protagonist wasn't too happy about). It was "Mello". This particular nickname was unintentionally ironic. Sure, he had a temper problem, hence him not being 'mellow', but his first word was "yellow", something he could not properly pronounce at his tender age; it came out as "mello". Hence the nickname.

Anyways, there came a day when Mello was sitting in his bed. He e was hung-over from his part-time bartending job at the local pub. Strangely, he could only remember jumping on the desk screaming, "WHO LOVES THE CHOCOLATE? EVERYONE LOVES THE CHOCOLATE! NOBODY HATES THE CHOCOLATE, 'COS EVERYONE LOVES THE _CHOCOLATE_!" Yeah, it was an eventful night which almost got him fired. Silly Mello.

So, Mello was under the covers writhing in agony while sighing at the peace that Misa-less life could bring. That didn't last long though. "MEEELLOOO! Misa-Misa has arrived!" screeched none other that Misa, clad in what could only be described as a giant lemon with a green hat topping her blonde hair to complete the outfit. Mello groaned, "Oh, bog off Misa. I'm not in the mood…" However, his eyes widened with utter _shock_ when he saw Misa's atrocious outfit. "What the _Near _are you wearing?"

"Mel-Mel! Don't be _sillyyyy_! I'm advertising Lightykins' new lemonade brand; it's called Kira's Lemonade! I'd do _anything_ for my future husband!" chanted the obnoxious airhead with a suggestive wink. Mello was severely scarred from both that experience and its implications.

"Yeah, okay Misa… Leave me alone now?"

"Kaykay! Misa-Misa has left cereal in the oven. Bye Mels!"

Mello was up in a flash, sprinting to remove the Frosties to prevent yet _another_ call to the fire service. Seriously, the firemen knew their names. He took two headache tablets, dizzy from the sudden rush, and collapsed onto the sofa, falling into a deep slumber.

Approximately four hours later, Mihael woke up to find Misa bouncing on his feet, crying. "Misa! What's wrong? If Light hurt you…" growled Mello.

"No! It's not that at all," Misa responded quickly, "…He proposed, Mels." She had a surprising seriousness apparent on her face.

"W-what?" Mello felt as if he was about to fall off the couch had it not been for Misa's iron grip pinning him in place.

"Yeah – Lightykins said that you should go along to the bachelor party too; it's in three weeks, on the Saturday!"

"Sure; I'll take the day off work, I guess…"

"Thanks Melly-pops!" screeched Misa in her supposedly 'cute' voice. To Mello it just sounded like _Misa_; he'd known her too long.

And so Mihael Keehl slept on, still on the sofa, like the lazy-bones he was.

His dreams drifted to his meeting with a fortune-teller two weeks prior. She was a rather stout woman with long, ebony hair, partially obscured by a sapphire head-scarf. She looked into her 'crystal ball' (which looked like an upside-down fishbowl on top of a wooden block) and said, "Your romance will bloom with the next bonding event, bringing forth many unknown secrets. I wish you well."

Mello was completely nonplussed with the situation, and pondered it for approximately a week before passing off the woman as a deluded old bat with a fishbowl fetish.

He may have been second smartest in his orphanage, but he just _couldn't _figure this puzzle out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As the sunlight streamed through his closed eyelids, Mello internally cringed. He opened his eyes halfway and let out a long groan, while stretching his arms either side of him, hitting the couch with his right hand. He muttered a quick, "Ouch!" and then sleepily stood up from the sofa. Briefly wondering where he was, he remembered that he had passed out on the sofa the previous night. "Oh, yeah," he said, "I was hung-over." Stumbling, he slouched over to the kitchen, grabbing a box of Crunchy Nut Cornflakes and taking a milk-less handful, shoving the dry cornflakes into his open mouth. To him, this was the usual breakfast. Popping another two pills into his mouth and swallowing with a nice, big glass of cold mineral water, he sighed as the headache trickled away from his clouded mind. Ah, that was better!

Lethargically, Mihael plodded back to his reasonably-sized bedroom and undressed, before pulling on an ebony tank-top and grey tracksuit pants. Brushing his hair with his secret _My Little Pony_ hairbrush, Mello used a pink hair tie to pull his blonde locks into a messy ponytail. He then grabbed his iPod touch, black headphones and a bottle of water before exiting the apartment and using his key to lock it behind him. Smiling, the blonde jogged down the stairs and took off on his jog. Jogging helped him clear his mind and he did it whenever he was stressed or confused. It seemed like the fresh air was a plughole, sucking away all of the thoughts that crowded his mind. Waist deep in thought, Mihael was suddenly face-to-face with the floor.

"Ouch, what the-!" Mello shouted, casting his eyes up against the blazing sun to identify the person he had crashed into.

"Hey, sorry, but you crashed into me." The blonde could hear the smile in his words. When Mello became accustomed to the sun, the first thing he noticed was the other person's obnoxious red hair. The man's eyes were protected by the topaz goggles that swamped his face.

"Oh yeah. Well, I have to go. Bye…" mumbled a very confused Mello before jogging away as if nothing had happened. But it had. Mello's head was now doubly crowded with both the thoughts of the wedding and that weird man with the orange goggles. Mihael felt his stomach rumble and decided to stop at a nearby Subway for a sandwich. There, he sat down in a booth and relaxed, thinking of the events of the past twenty-four hours.

'_Who was that guy?' _thought Mello, laying his head upon the jade-coloured table. He decided to cut the readhead from his brain and focus on his (delicious) sandwich. '_I'm just being stupid.'_

The blonde stood up, threw his sandwich wrapper in the bin and jogged home.

Soon, the peace of the three weeks Mello had left evaporated before his sapphire eyes. His twin sister squealed as she pulled a leather vest over his head.

"No way am I wearing that," moaned Mihael.

Misa pouted and slapped Mello playfully. "Melly-pops! This is really important to me, so you better pull that leather on!" Scowling, Mello decided that it was no use arguing, and continued dressing himself in the atrocity. Topping the look with his favourite scarlet rosary, the man pulled on black boots and stomped out of the door, muttering a farewell to Misa and climbing on top of his shiny black motorcycle. Yes, Mello loved the colour black. The boy rode over to the pub as fast as his bike would allow, weaving in between traffic skilfully – he was already late, after all. He grinned behind his helmet and visor at the sensation of wind whipping through his blonde locks. Suddenly,his journey ended and he removed the head protection obstructing his rather attractive face. Striding into the pub with confidence, Mihael quickly found Light's party and sat down. "Sorry I'm late, Light," said Mello breathlessly.

"It's fine, Mello." The blonde gritted his teeth. '_Stop calling me Mello! Only Misa calls me that…" _thought the man, gritting his teeth internally. "Take a seat."

Mihael looked around at the table; it looked like everywhere was full except for one seat next to someone he didn't even know. He sighed and took his seat in defeat.

A full two minutes passed and the tension between the mysterious man and Mihael was off the scale. Finally, the man spoke up, "Hey. I'm Matt. You're Mello, right?"

Mello replied almost unconsciously. "My name's Mihael. Not Mello. Light and Misa call me Mello as a joke."

"…Ah, I see," replied Matt, "so how do you know Light-o?"

"I'm Misa's twin brother."

"Oh, really? Cool! I'm Light-o's best friend; we met in primary school." For some reason, Matt sounded strangely interested.

Mello smiled and properly studied the man's features. He had unruly scarlet hair pushed back by topaz goggles with silver rims. His green eyes shone with childlike excitement the whole night and the striped shirt he was wearing was black and white; it seemed to accentuate his colourful personality even more. The ripped jeans that covered his slender legs gave off the vibe that he didn't play by the rules.

"So are you gonna be Best Man?" asked Mello inquisitively.

"Yep," was Matt's answer.

"I'm going to walk Misa down the aisle."

"Awesome!"

For the rest of the night, the whole group made mindless conversation and got very, very drunk. Somehow, they ended up playing Truth or Dare.

"Truth or Dare, Mello?" slurred the soon-to-be bridegroom.

"Dare, obviously," was the reply.

"I dare you…to kiss Matt."

"Um, I'm not gay bro," shouted Mello in his drunken state.

"It's a _dare_, stupid," was the reply.

"Fine…" grumbled Mello. A millisecond later, Mello's lips were on Matt's and he pulled away as soon as their lips came into contact.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Someone as hot as me shouldn't be a problem!" teased the redhead.

"Well, It _was _a problem. Truth or dare, Matt?"

But Mello couldn't help thinking that maybe it _wasn't_ a problem.


End file.
